circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of the Omerta
The Knights Of The Omerta is an antagonistic organization in Phoenix City Chronicles and related games. It remains the single most powerful in the city, with the possible exception of the Church Of Mechanical Transcendence. Overview History A Union Corrupted Ash City was known to be an aristocracy owned by the Merchant Council. The Council ruled with an iron fist, making the rich richer and keep the poor poor. Lowest on this class ladder were the blue collar workers on which the city ironically depended. Worker's rights were nonexistant and such positions had a high turnover, not for lack of applicants, but simply because most did not live beyond ten years of work for the mills. The organization traces its history back to late 51 BPC, when the death of steel worker Jimmy McKenzie due to an on-the-job accident resulting from faulty equipment, and the callous manner in which it was handled, gave disaffected steel worker Donighi Morae just the edge he needed to organize the workers and overtake the Josch Borrack Mill, turning it into a covert base of operations for what would, by the middle of 50 BPC, become the headquarters for the budding criminal organization known as the Knights of the Omerta. In the next five years, the Knights ratified their code of ethics and refined their tactics, transforming from a worker's movement gone awry to a powerful and influential power behind the aristocracy. By 45 BPC, at the age of 50, Morae found himself the head of a force more powerful than the Merchant Council. Every major official was in their pocket, and more young men were joining the Knights than taking part in legitimate vocations. However, the crime boss was not without his regrets. Between the organization's decidedly malicious bent and that power's corruption of his offspring, Jimmy, Tordoh, and Ceannia, he began to feel that his impact on the world had been a source of evil. Ironically, Morae himself would become gravely ill in his final years and develop breathing difficulties resulting from smoke inhalation during his days as a mill worker. He died in early 35 BPC, after a long battle with the illness. His final words, according to James Morae, were, :"This thing that I have created. For better or for worse, it will outlive me. The Knights was never about one man, and if it ends up hurting the men it was meant to help, that'd be a real shame." Legacy Donighi's predictions, as it turns out, were eerily accurate, given the brutality that has ensued since his demise. Torn between the three possible heirs, the Knights of the Omerta became segregated into three districts throughout the city, each district having sub-bosses. In the mysterious events occurring between the Ash City Riots of 15 BPC and the opening of Phoenix City, both Jimmy and Ceannia were murdered. Their assassins were never found, but rumors tie the events to their brother Tordoh, who conveniently was now in the perfect position to seize absolute power over the Omerta as its sole remaining heir. Business progressed unchecked, with Tordoh managing to seamlessly reintegrate the organization into the fledgling city. During his reign, the Knights would become even more dominant, militant, and ruthless than they had been, threatening to plunge the city back into darkness until Tordoh himself was assassinated in 23 APC at the age of 57, leaving his only son Rehtado to inherit the empire. New Era Of Crime Under Rehtado's leadership, the Knights have become less openly violent, choosing to clean up their public image while continuing to perform illegal activities in private. Morae's consistently genial public image, good relationship with city officials, and subtle business savvy have simultaneously heightened awareness of the organization while diminishing the public's knowledge of its true intentions. Category:Ash City Category:Phoenix City Chronicles